Smell Me 1
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Friends getting into trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Smell Me

# 1

Standing at the sink in the kitchen Allison rinsed a couple of her vases in the sink, she had to stand beck pretty far due to the size of her abdomen. Suddenly her hand stopped moving back and fourth.

Straining her ears she listened intensely, had she heard something? She had though she heard a noise from behind her. But the noise didn't return.

Shrugging it off she went back to her work, quietly thinking to herself, then the noise came again, only from her side this time, her hand stopped moving again, as she listened. Then it came again, and again, finally Allison spun around to find her son Kevin and Zoey creeping up on her from the left and the back.

Zoey glanced to Kevin for a moment, a large smile planted on her face. "Let's get her!" She called, only then did Alli notice the squirt guns in there hands and there overly large, grins on there faces.

Quickly she pulled tight on the sprayers trigger and moved it between the two children! She laughed as they retreated from the kitchen. Then just as quickly she had turned the sprayer on the children she was completely soaked to the bone. When she looked up she saw Jack smiling over her.

"Got ya!" He laughed as he set the stock pot on the counter.

"Good one dad!" Cheered Zoey as she came back into that room.

"Yeah," yelled Kevin before he broke into a giggle.

Allison smiled slyly, as she looked up to Jack sweetly, "love you!" She chirped playfully, and then she turned the hose on him.

Jack raised his hand and grabbed a hold the sprayer and pointed it away from himself then took a hold of her head with her right hand. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers. Allison excepted the kiss fully.

Zoey and Kevin's eyes went wide, "ewwwwww." They cried as they turned once more and retreated up the stairs.

Jack and Alli smiled, as they stared at each other. Slowly Jack began to lower his head again, then softly, he whispered, "I love you." Just then before there lips met again.


	2. Chapter 2

Smell Me

# 2

Stark walked into the lab and noticed Fargo's head moving back and forth. "Fargo!" He called loudly, rolling his eyes at Fargo jumped.

Turning quickly Fargo noticed that Stark didn't look happy to him, his stance was hard, his arms were crossed, and his eyes were narrow. "Yes, sir?" He asked nervously.

Stark moved forward, "where is it Fargo?" He questioned harshly, as he came to a stop in front of him.

Fargo fidgeted a bit, he knew exactly what Stark wanted, it was nestled safely in his jacket pocket. "What? Sir?" He asked.

Stark sighed, "Fargo don't make me hurt you!" He growled. Boy was Fargo getting on his nerves, why couldn't anyone in this place ever obey the rules? He wondered.

Fargo was quit for a moment, seemingly thinking, "could you possibly describe this thing?" He asked.

Now Fargo was really getting on his nerves! "You well know what I am talking about Fargo. You know level five projects aren't allowed outside the building." He snapped.

Fargo lowered his head for a moment, shuffling his feet then he reached into his pocket, his hand coming out closed tightly around some small object. Slowly he reached his hand out to Stark. Stark held out hid hand accepting the black object. "Next time don't take anything out of level five, Fargo!" He scolded as he turned to leave.

Once he was out of the door Fargo stuck his tong out, "next time don't take anything out of level five, Fargo!" he mimicked in animation Starks voice. "Geese, you think he owned the world and everything in it!" He complained.

The sound of a door opening caught Fargo off guard. "Don't do that Fargo, I don't want to fire you!" Called Stark before he was gone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Smell Me

# 3

Standing behind the building she mimicked his steps, she knew where he was heading, it was Vince's, two minutes to twelve, lunch time!

Smiling to her self she turned the corner to her left and headed to the street. When she was at the end of the ally, but not out of its safety wall. Peering around the corner slowly she saw him, he had his head down, seemingly counting his steps. "Wouldn't surprise me!" She thought to herself.

Silently she waited and watched him as she readied her air rifle. He had gotten her while she had been leaving the station a couple of days ago. He had this one coming! Finally he was close enough for her to be able to see her expression on his face.

Stepping out from next to the building and smiled, "Taggert!" She called, getting his attention. Once his eyes met hers she pointed and pulled the trigger, giggling when a very pink dot appeared on his groin.

"Oy!" He called. As his eyes widened and he jumped back There was a slight pause as a smile appeared on his face, "Oh, ye got me good Jo." He laughed.

Her smiled widened as she raised her gun and fired two more shots in to his chest on each peck. "Now it's good." She laughed.

He smiled larger, "well now, Jo." He tusked. Then quickly he pulled a hand gun out of his back waist band.

With a yelp Jo turned on her heal and took off down the street, Tragget right on her trail. Jack Carter stopped his car in the middle of the street, no one behind him and stared at the scene. Tapping his wife Allison Blake- Carter he pointed to Jo and Taggert, "look at this." He laughed.

Allison looked out his window and let out a thoroughly laugh. "My god, will those two ever stop that game?" She questioned.

Jack shook his head, "I don't think so." He laughed.

Jack's daughter looked out the window and laughed, "look like it's Taggert's turn!"

FINISH


End file.
